The present invention relates to a curtain runner suited for use with a curtain box in which a curtain rail is entirely contained.
A curtain box is used to cover the top portion of a curtain, such as a curtain rail and the curtain runners, and give a nice appearance to the curtain. However, the curtain box prevents easy access except from the bottom and makes it difficult for the curtain cloth to be removed for cleaning and reset on the curtain runners. Another problem is that it is almost impossible to adjust the height of a curtain cloth. Accordingly, there is a demand for a curtain runner which allows a curtain cloth to be vertically adjusted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a curtain runner enabling a curtain cloth to be easily removed from and fixed to a curtain rail even if it is entirely covered by a curtain box. This is attained by the curtain runner of the present invention comprising a body consisting of top, side, and bottom walls, a pair of wheels mounted on the top wall, and a vertical bore disposed in the bottom wall, a sleeve fitted in the vertical bore and formed with a center hole, said sleeve containing top and bottom flanges provide with a plurality of upper and lower radial splits, and a rod fitted in the center hole of the sleeve and formed with a knob at the top end thereof and a curtain-joint at the bottom end thereof. The walls which form the hollow space or chamber are taller than the sleeve, the upper portion of the hollow space being wider than the lower portion thereof, the width of which being slightly larger than the diameter of the top flange of the sleeve. The center hole of the sleeve has the top portion thereof smaller in diameter than the knob and another portion larger than the same. The splits on the sleeve permit the top portion of the center hole to expand wider than the knob of the rod and the bottom flange to contract narrower than the vertical bore of the body thereby permitting the sleeve to be assembled in the chamber of the body and the rod to be assembled in the sleeve. The rod is easily removed from the sleeve if it is downrightly pulled while the sleeve is raised to have the bottom flange in contact with the bottom wall and reset to the sleeve if it is uprightly inserted into the center hole of the sleeve. This means that a curtain cloth can be easily fixed to the curtain runner contained in a curtain box if the rod is inserted into the sleeve after the curtain cloth has been fixed to the curtain-joint of the rod and that the curtain cloth can be easily removed from the curtain runner within the curtain box if the rod with the curtain cloth is removed from the sleeve.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a curtain runner wherein the curtain cloth is vertically adjustable. The rod is formed with a plurality uniformly spaced knobs, one of which is selected and situated on the top surface of the sleeve to adjust the height of the curtain runner with the result that the curtain cloth is vertically adjusted.
Further objects of the present invention will be become apparent from the specification and claims when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.